Friendship or More?
by SmellsLikeTeenSpirt
Summary: Ash and Gary now have families of thier own.When Ash and Mistys daughter and Gary and Mays son set on on thier journey as best friends, along the way they might just become more. Series of one shots about the duo and thier adventures through friendship,romance and Pokémon as the pairs affections towards eachother become clear..
1. A New Journey

The sun rose over Pallet Town,emitting it's unusually bright rays through the window of an rather ecstatic ten-year old boy,but then again, Indio Oak found the strange change of weather to be quite fitting. Today, he would be starting his very own Pokémon journey along with his best friend and now, travel companion AuroraKetchum. Aurorawas the same age as Indio, in fact both had essentially been raised together and had grown up side by side. Delia would gush over the two when she would see them together "How adorable!" and "I'm telling you Gary, those two are just like Ash and Misty.." Her comments would usually be followed by an amused shake of the head from Gary and cause the pair in question to blush furiously and feebly deny her resembled her father, Ash, as much as Indio resembled his own father at that age.

Her black hair fell down to the middle of her back,just and untameable as her fathers. Ash's enthusiasm and love for Pokémon had not been calmed in her, that was as plain as day for all who knew the young girl. Growing up with a Pokémon Master for a father and a gym leader for a mother would have been a daunting prospect for anyone other then the young Ketchum,who had the full intention to one day become a _Pokémon _Master herself, a goal she would gladly reveal to anyone who dared listen. Auroras spirit was what he admired about her so much simply because he was the exact opposite. Though he may be a carbon copy of his father in looks, he's not sad to say that he _didn't_ inherit the arrogance that Gary emitted for the world to see. Gary may have put his old ways behind him once he decided to become a Pokémon researcher, yet he still posessed his competitive and teasing nature, more often then not aimed at Ash, in the most playful way of course. Garys' playful teasing of _Ashy-boy_, a nickname,much to Ash's chargin had stuck over the years, which proved to be a constant source of amusement for their offspring. Indio chuckled lightly as the memories of their constant bickering and Pokémon battles in the back garden of whoevers house they would happen to be when the bickering would begin.

He shook his head but was quickly brought out of his thoughts by a light knocking on his bedroom door. "Come in" he answered, already sure of who was on the other side. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw his five year old sister emerge from the doorway greet him with a smile. "Hey Serena**" **he returned the smile. "What's up?" "Mommy says to come downstairs for breakfast!"she replied in her usual enthuasim, one that all five year olds seem to possess and with a bounce in her step, made he way downstairs. He never could how she can be so cheery _this_ early in the morning without fail. He laughed to himself thinking how hard Aurorawould find it to drag herself out of bed, seeing as even for him, 7AM had been a struggle Indio. When his mother, May had woken him 30 minutes earlier he reacted in a way that any pre-teen would. Pulled the cover back over his head and begged his mother for five more minutes. That was of course until he remembered what day today was, May had never seen her jump out of bed so quickly. She simply giggled to herself and left her son to prepare for the morning ahead.

Suddenly filled with a new lease of energy Indio made his way down stairs in a way the rivaled even his sisters cheery demeanor. "Morning mom!" Indio greeted his mother who was now by the stove making breakfast for her two eager children. She turned to him with a smile, "Morning baby, you excited for today?" She still asked though alreadly knowing the answer, she just loved seeing her son so excited about starting his own Pokémon journey. Indios big brown eyes lit up at his mother question and he was pratically bouncing with excitement. "Of course mom! I can't wait to get to the lab and choose my first Pokémon and begin my own journey, just like you and dad did! I wonder if Aurora is up yet, maybe I should go next door and we could go to the lab together, I wonder what started she will choose, she does like fire types..."

Indio had a huge grin plastered on his face as the thoughts of his journey and the adventures that he and Aurora would encounter on their travels. May smiled at her sons rambling as she collected his now cleared plate. "I think your right sweetie, I can't imagine Aurora being up at this time, she is her fathers daughter after all" May giggled to herself as she thought of the similarities between the father and daughter pair. _Like father like daughter_ she thought to herself. "It is kinda scary how much she and Uncle Ash are sometimes,It's like seeing double!" May giggled "Hey, the same can be said for you, I swear it's like looking at a photograph of your father 15 years ago when I look at you!" May mused, "At least you don't have his personality at that age.." She scoffed thinking how arrogant Gary had been back then, she could safely say that she was more than thrilled with the Gary she knows and loves now. Heck, even he was glad his son wasn't like him back then! Indio chucked at the realisation " I guess your right, Speaking of dad, is he at the lab with grandpa yet?" "Yep,he left about an hour ago to help get everything set up for the new trainers today" She turned to her son "You better get going if you wanna be on time, remember,you have to _try_ and get Aurora up before you get there" "Don't worry mom! I'll make sure we get there on time, maybe Pikachu can help me out..." He grinned at this. Aurora could sleep though a lot of things but even she couldn't sleep through one of Pikachus shocks, now of powerful one of course!

"Well, you better get going, you have everything you need? " May inquired handing her son his backpack. "I think so... Mom don't worry I'll be fine!" Indio assured his mother with a hug "I'll come back and visit once we both win out first gym badges!" "I know, I know, I'm just going to miss you so much! I'm so used to having you around all the time..." Serena how had only observed until this point decided it was time to interject. "Hey! You and Daddy still have me!" This earned her a laugh from the pair and May pulled away from her son to pick up her daughter. "I know we do sweetie! Thank Arceus you won't be starting you own journey for another five years,what are we going to do when both of you are gone!" "Don't worry Mommy, you have Daddy to keep you company!" May giggled "I suspose you're right.. So you wanna say 'bye bye' to Indio before he leaves?" Serena nodded and wiggled out of her mother arms to give her big brother a hug "I gonna miss you Indi" she confessed, using the nickname she had called her brother for as long as he could remember "I gonna miss you.." He hugged her back suddenly hit by the realisation that he wouldn't be seeing his family every day, sure the pair fought as much as any other siblings but they loved eachother and Serena had always looked up to her big brother. "I'll miss you too Serena, but don't worry okay? I'll visit as soon as me an Aurora win our first gym badges and I'll video phone you, mom and dad as much as I can!"

This seemed to cheer the girl up and as they walked to the door. "Tell your dad not to get too caught in his research again tonight okay?" She gave her son a final hug. "Don't worry mom I will.." He pulled away and smiled at his family before taking a deep breath and with a final wave he began his first steps to his Pokémon journey...almost.

**Well,that was the first chapter to my first fic ever! :D I hope you all liked it and I would love to write some more to this seeing as I love this paring so much :)**


	2. Morning Escapades

Indio made his way towards the Ketchum house which didn't take long seeing as they were just next door. He knocked on the door swiftly,entered the large house and went straight to the kitchen where the family would usually be in the mornings..well,most of the family. He was greeted by a warm smile from Misty "Hello Indio! So, you excited for today?" He returned the smile "Absolutley! I just came to to see if Aurora was up" he answerd shyly, a blush creeping on his features as Misty gave him a knowing look. "Ehh..to see I she wanted to get out Pokémon together" he managed to stammer out while Misty contiuned to smile at him. "I'm sure she would love to, that is if she ever gets up. Ash just went upstairs to wake her now, he doesn't want her to be late like he was" She chuckled "But I didn't like the look he had on his face when he went up there, he's definatly planning something and I have a feeling that Aurora will be on the receiving end of it" She had a pensive look on her face, wondering what it was her husband had up his sleeve and her suspicions were confirmed when she heard and shriek ring through the house, followed by laughter.

Ash made his way downstairs still chuckling under his breath while Pikachu was rolling around in his trainers arms in a fit of laughter. Mistys face darkened "Ash Ketchum! What did it tell you about using Pikachus thunder shock on out daughter!" "Misty it-" She cut him off before he could defend himself "I don't _care _how mild it was!" Misty was about to go on but just gave him a stern look and took a seat at the table next to Indio. Ash was thankful for Indios presence, he was sure that he had just saved him an ear full from Misty seeing as she didn't like going off on him in front of guests. I didn't matter that Ash was 30 years old, Mistys temper still made him feel like a ten year old boy that was on the receiving end of a scolding from his mother. He gave a thankful look to Indio who seemed to get the message and just smiled back to the Pokémon Master.

"Daddy! That was not funny!" Ash looked up to see his now fully dressed daughter making her way into the kitchen with a stern look on her face. He tried to choke back a laugh "Sorry baby girl" He answered pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her stomach "But, It worked didn't it? You don't wanna be late for you first day as an official Pokémon trainer now do you?" "Guess not.." The girl huffed but was instantly cheered up when she caught sight on her best friend at the table "Hey Indi!" She beamed at the boy, he returned the gesture. "Hey Aurora, so you ready to go and choose our very own Pokémon!" "You betcha'!" She jumped from her fathers lap into a stance that was very similar to those the Ash would pull in moments of excitement "I just need to grab my backpack and were ready to go"

The whole group stood from the table as Aurora made her way to the hallway where her backpack lay beside the door. She hoisted it onto her shoulder and turned to her parents. Misty had tears in her eyes while Ash just look sad to have to let his baby go. "You two be careful okay?" He told both kids who nodded. He smiled at Aurora and squatted down so he was eye level with her "I know your gonna great babe" He tapped her nose slightly which earned him a giggle from the young girl "After all, it _does _run in the family" This prompted Misty to roll her eyes. "Don't listen to him sweetie, you do the best you can and we will be proud of you no matter what okay?" Aurora smiled at her mother "Thanks mom, I'm gonna miss you" Her mother pulled her into a hug "And I'm gonna miss you baby,I can't believe you leaving me alone with your father!" The girl giggled and Ash feigned offence "Thanks Mist, I love you too" This exchange caused both kids to laugh. Sometimes they really did act like teenagers...

Ash turned back to his daughter "I have one more thing for you" Aurora watched in confusion as her father reached into his back pocket but gasped in surprise once she saw the item that he had pulled out, it was his old Pokémon league hat that he Ash had worn when he first began his journey. Aurora squealed and jumped into her fathers arms, knocking him from his squatting position causing the young father to laugh "Thank you so much Daddy!" "Your welcome sweetheart" ash replied giving her a quick peck on the lips "You know we're both gonna miss you don't you? I want you to promise that once you win that first gym badge from Brock,which I know you will,you will come and visit okay? Botch of you." "We promise" they both said in unison. "And make sure to videophone us once you reach the Pokémon centre" Misty interjected. They both nodded. "Well you better get going, It will take you guys a few minutes to get there" "Okay! Bye mom bye Daddy! I'll miss you!" Aurora shouted as herself and Indio made their way down the path and with a final wave both pre-teens disappeared finaly taking the first steps as Pokémon trainers.

**Hope you all enjoyed chapter two, I know that these introdution chapters can be quite boring but don't worry next chapter they will be getting thier ****Pokémon and we can begin thier journey! I might even skip some time in a few chapters so we can start to see thier feelings for eachother develop :D**


	3. Pokémon and Garys Surprise

Aurora POV

I can't believe it! I'm finally on my very own Pokémon journey, and it's even better that I get to spend it with my best friend! Before I knew it we were standing in front of Professor Oaks lab, I took in a shaky breath to steady my nerves and beside me I could here Indio do the same. I look over to him and together we made our way inside the lab where we were greeted by lab technicians and assistants who offered myself and Indio encouraging smiles and waves. Indio smiled back, silently thanking them. I guess he_ would_ know most of the people seeing as he had spent so much time here since he was a toddler. Having a Pokémon researcher for a great-grandfather _and_ one for a father made sure of that. We made our way down the corridor and when we arrived at our destination we were greeted by a smiling Gary. _Professor Oak must have been busy with some research _I thought to myself, that's when he usually leaves his grandson in charge of the lab.

"Well, you two certainly showed up earlier then I thought!" He gave a look to Indio "How did you manage to drag her out of bed at this time?" Indio chuckled "Well, Ash and Pikachu gave her a little..encouragement.." I shot him a glare "_That _was not funny!" "Actually...It kinda was..." Indio interjected "Was not!" "Was too!" Was not!" Was-" Gary just looked back and forth between the two until he decided to end their little tiff "Okay, okay! Stop! Geez, you two are acting like a married couple.." I felt my cheeks burn at his comment and surprisingly, when I looked to my right, Indio had turned a similar shade of red, but Gary was too busy tending to his already developing headache to notice. "Now,both of you follow me before you give me a migraine" I felt my cheeks slowly cool as they returned to their natural complexions as we complied with Gary. "Okay.." Gary began "As you both know, today is a very important day, it's the day you start your Pokémon journeys, and _hopefully _along the way you will decide what you want to do when you get older, weather that be a Pokémon watcher, gym leader, researcher" Gary grinned at that and continued "or even one day, Pokémon master" A large grin found it's way onto my face as soon as I heard the latter, I was finally taking the steps to fulfilling my dream and becoming the greatest Pokémon master the world had ever seen! Well, apart from Daddy but whatever!

I would finally be meeting my first Pokémon. My very own Pokémon. Oh, how I had longed for this day to come, _sure _Daddy would let me play with Pikachu and his other Pokémon all the time, he would bring me with him when he would be training them and even let me call out a few orders every now and then but now I would have one of my very own and I only had my heart set on one Pokémon... "Aurora?" I was brought out of my thoughts by Gary snapping his fingers in front of my face "Are you listening?" I laughed nervously and threw and arm to the back of my head "Ehh, sorry" Gary just shook his head and mumbled something along the lines of _"Just like Ashy-boy" _Now that he had my full attentionhe continued "As I was saying, today I will be giving you your Pokédex, trainer cards and most importantly, your starter Pokémon" He clapped his hands together "So let's get started!" Gary held up two red,small hand held computer like objects and flipped one open. "_This _is your Pokédex. It's pretty much an encyclopedia of all Pokémon. You just point it at a Pokémon and everything you need to know is just one click away"

He handed them to Indio and myself and we both grinned to each other and I slid it into the pocket of my blue and white jacket,identical to the one my father wore when he first began his journey. "Now these are your trainer cards, they will identify you as official Pokémon trainers. Just slot them into your Pokédex and they are ready to go!" He handed us the plastic cards. " Now it's time for the fun part!" Gary ruffled his sons spiky brown hair, identical to his own as we made our way towards and white podium that held three Pokéballs. I felt my heart beat faster and Indio looked awe struck. Gary laughed at his sons expression "I suppose you guys have decide which started you would like huh?" At that we both nodded vigorously. "Figured" Gary laughed. "So Indi, you wanna do the honours and choose first?" I saw his face light up at his fathers question "Of course!" "Gary could only smile as his son walked over to the podium "You decided on who the first member of your team is gonna be?" Indio could only nod, I knew how excited he was for this. For the past year we had talked about little else then this very moment and I knew exactly who he was going to choose. "I choose.. Squirtle!" Gary beamed with pride as he handed his son the Pokéball containing the water type. Indio wasted no time, pressing the white button on the Pokéball to get to know his new companion. The water type emerged from his Pokéball in a flash of white and shook his head to get used to the new freedom he had been granted. Indio kneeled down so that he was level with the Pokémon, immediately it recognised it's new trainer and jumped into his waiting arms. "Squirtle-squirt!" the Pokémon exclaimed happily causing Indio to laugh and Gary to watch in pride. "Well, looks like you made a new friend Indio! Make sure to care for him properly, treat him right, like I know you will, and he will be one of the most loyal friends you could ask for" Gary stated before kneeling down to pet the turtle like Pokémon. "Isn't that right Squirtle?" "Squirtle-squirt!"

Gary smiled, raised to his full height and faced me. "Now it's your turn, you ready to meet your new buddy?" "You betcha'!" I mimicked Indios actions and walked to the podium and with the same confidence as Gary asked me "So, your sure who you want to choose?" I grinned " I choose..Charmander!" "I thought as much.." He handed me the read and white sphere and I wasted no time in pressing the white button and releasing my very own Charmander! "Char!" It called as ran to me happily. I couldn't help but beam with happiness as I bent down to embrace my new pal, careful to avoid the flame on his tale. "Looks like you two are naturals!" I heard Gary say "You keep this up and you'll both be Pokémon masters in no time!" After having some bonding time with our Pokémon we decided to return them to their Pokéballs before heading out to Viridian City!

"Okay, now that you have everything you need I guess it's time for you to head on out, now the most important thing for you guys to be careful, make sure you don't get in _too_ much trouble, please Indio, for my sanity." Gary bent down to his sons level and placed both hands on his shoulders "I know you will do fantastic and no matter what, I'll be proud of you,you know that right?" Indio nodded "No before you go, I have something I wanna give you" Gary fidgeted with something around his neck and placed the object into Indios hand. It was what looked to be some sort of Yin and Yang pendent but with one half yellow and the other green. Indio threw his arms around his father and pulled him into a hug "Thanks dad! I promise to take really good care of it!" "Hopefully.." Gary started, placing the necklace over Indios head "It will bring some good luck, I know it did for me, now you guys better hurry if you want to make it to Viridian city before nightfall" Gary pulled Indio into a final hug when we made our way outside of the lab "Good luck" he whispered to him as they pulled apart. Gary ruffled his sons hair and Indio nodded. "Race you to the end of the path!" I challenged Indio "Your on!" We took of running leaving a trail of dust behind us "Thanks again Professor Oak" I shouted to Gary " Thanks dad!" Indios voice followed. Gary shook his head and let out a small chuckle. Arcanine made her entrance known by letting out a series of barks. This earned her another laugh from Gary who much to the fire types pleasure, gave her a scratch behind her ear "I think you're right girl, Who am I kiddin', of coursethose two are gonna get into trouble.."

**And thats' chapter three! Now that I have these three intro chapters done I can finally start getting to the fun part! From now on this story is gonna be little ficlets surrounding Indio and Aurora, from when they fist realise thier feelings for each other, first kiss, wedding and some little anecdotes :D If you want to see something in particular, let me know in a review and I can do my best to turn it into a chapter. They wont always be in chronological order so expect some time jumping :) I hope you guys liked this chapter, I hope to get the next one one soon! 3**


	4. Something There That Wasn't There Before

_Indio POV_

What is wrong with me lately? Talks to me, I blush. She laughs and I can't help but smile. She smiles, I get butterflies. Why was I feeling like this? I've never felt like this before, everything was normal before we left for Johto but since we came back I can't help but feel _different _around her. She doesn't _look_ different or _act _different it was just... different. Uggh! Why was this so confusing? It doesn't help that that _stupid_ kid from the Johto League was all over her, I mean really, that guy couldn't take the hint, no matter what she did her wouldn't leave her alone so or course I _had_ intervene, maybe it could have been done in a better fashion, but it got the message across didn't it? He didn't bother her after that, but It did earn me a two week grounding from my dad. Apparently the old "I was defending her honour" excuse wouldn't cut it that time. Ash seemed pretty happy though seeing as the next time I saw him he offered me a high five and a "Good job kiddo!" I happily returned it but then I received the "Violence is never the answer lecture" from my mom. Still, it was worth it...

"Indio?" I visibly jump at her voice. Hope she didn't notice that. "What's wrong? You seem kinda jumpy.." Of course she did. "Huh? Me jumpy? Nahh!" Smooth Indio, real smooth. She'll _never_ see though that one.. "Eh..okay?" She laughed. She sat down next to me, our previous exchange apparently forgotten. "So.." she began "You excited to finally be home after being away for so long?" I nodded "Yeah, It feels good being able to sleep in my own bed again, the ground isn;t exactly the most comfortable place" She laughed. There it is again, that _feeling. _I wonder if she feels the the same way? Whatever this feeling is. "You wanna go inside?" Once again I'm snapped out of my thoughts by her voice "Yeah sure, it's starting to get cold out here anyway.." I stood up and offered my hand to hers to help her up. She just smiled and gladly accepted. Butterflies.

I can't stop watching her, as she skips around the room visiting with the people she loves most. Then I see her turn her head and our eyes meet. She makes her way towards me with a huge grin on her face. I must have looked so stupid but I didn't seem to notice, that was until my little sister Serena _oh so eloquently _started chanting "Indi and Aurora sitting in a tree-" I cut her off but pressing my hand across her mouth muffling the rest of her little display. Apparently only a few people noticed, one being Misty who just smiled at me in a way that suggested _she knew _and that she_ understood. _Of course this only cause me to blush even more furiously, if that was even possible, but I noticed something that caught me of guard. I could see Auroras cheeks light up aswell . Was she embarrassed_, _she was never embarrassed. In all the time I had known her she was the type of girl that could make fun of herself and not be phased by things like this...

I found myself back at the place I started. The back of my grandfathers lab, sitting by the small lake that would be home to the water _Pokémon_ that would stay here while their trainers were off on their journeys. I was enjoying watching the little Horsea swim around enjoying the time it got to spend out of it's _Pokéball. That reminded me, I wonder where my Eevee had gotten off too, I was used to this though. She hated her Pokéball and pre fared to just wonder around with me at home and on my journey. She did have a ____talent __for trouble though, always wandering off.. I was about to get up to look for her but before I could I spotted a familiar face smiling down at me with a sheepish looking Eevee. "Looking for this?" She asked rhetorically. "Yeah, I was wondering where she had gotten of too!" I took Eevee from her "Ya' know Eevee, this is a big place, you can't just go wandering off, there are lots of Pokémon here that could really hurt you!" "Vee.." She looked crestfallen. I could tell that she was really sorry. I let out a sigh, how could I stay mad at something so adorable? "It's okay Eevee, I'm not mad, I was just worried about you that's all.." I scratched behind her ear and this perked her up immediately "Vee!" She jumped up and licked my face causing me to laugh. "Okay! Okay! That's enough!" The little fox type jumped from my lap and up __to her usual spot of my shoulder. I felt Aurora sit down beside me and I was not expecting what happened next. I felt her hand grasp mine. I bolted around, nearly knocking Eevee of my shoulder but she held on and scampered to my head while scolding me for my sudden movement "Vee! Eeevee!" The little Pokémons chastising fell on deaf ears though, as I looked at Aurora. She looked at me and everything clicked into place, the blusing, the butterflies! The smile on her face made me realize something else too. She felt the same way. I tightened my grip on her hand and it all made sense. I was in love._


	5. Finding Feelings

I've finally written a new chapter! It's been so long since I updated this story but I was lacking inspiration and I just couldn't work up the drive to write a new chapter and have it be anyway decent. But I've got it done now and hopefully it's alright!

* * *

Also, I'm doing my best to try and write this using as much American slang as possible seeing as the dubbed show is like that so forgive me if some of my Australian-isms slip in here and there!

********IMPORTANT NOTE: I'M CHANGING AURORA'S NAME TO DARCY********

_I just don't think that it flows very well, ya' know? Indi and Darcy sounds better me thinks ;D_

"I can't believe we're stuck doing this!" I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Grandpa had asked me to "give the lab a bit of a clean up" this morning and being the generous grandson I was, I obliged. I even dragged Darcy along, being with her always seemed to make to make time pass by faster. But,in all honestly, I hadn't bargained for this! But with Tracey taking some time off, it was to be expected. Darcy was complaining for what seemed to be the one-hundreth time today,she never was one for cleaning but seeing as she was bored by sitting at home all day she decided to come along. I think the decision was immediately regretted. Anyway, she's adorable when she's mad...

"Ya' know, the less you complain, the quicker we can get out of here!" I turned to see her looking at me not too impressed. "If you hadn't agreed to this, we wouldn't be here in the first place!" I shook my head "Okay, how about we play a game to pass the time. 20 questions?" "What are you twelve?" "Afraid to tell the truth?" She seemed to perk up at this and smirked at me "Okay, _but _you have to be 100% honest, none of this avoiding questions business.."

"Okay, question 10. Since coming back to town, has anyone caught your eye." She looked caught of guard. "Next question" "Oh no no no! We had a deal remember? None of this avoiding questions business!" She laughed at my attempt of mimicking her " Fine! Yes. And yes is all you're getting." I smirked "Fine"

"Question 20! And honestly remember!" I chuckled "Of course, I think it's you that needs remember that one!" She glared playfully and stuck out her tongue "Oh, you are just so mature" That got me a slap on the arm " Stop trying to avoid the question! Okay, as I was saying, question 20. Do you like me? As more than just your friend?" I was sure that my cheeks were glowing red the second the question left her mouth. This could not be happening. I took a deep breath to compose myself before turning to her "Do you like..me?" "That doesn't answer my question..." I grinned "Oh no, I've left the keys to the store room downstairs!" Her eyebrows furrowed "Avoiding the question are we Indi?" "No I'm just a dedicated worker!"

* * *

"So, what are you doing up so early. Not like you to be an early Pidgeot now is it?" She gave a sarcastic laugh "Very funny. I just _couldn't wait_ to hang out with you as much as possible before we take off again" I raised an eyebrow "Really?" She turned to me and chuckled "I'm guessing that's not the real reason then?" "No, but check out the ego on you.." "Ah ah ah! But _you did_ arrange to meet me early so it's either that _or_ you're hiding something" She held up her hands in defeat "Okay you got me." "I knew it! So now I've got a new mission, discover Darcy's secret..I wonder what it could be" A mischevious grin found its way onto her face. I knew that look all too well, she was planning something and no good ever came out of that. I held back a smile that threathened to make it's way to my lips at the memories. All the times we had gotten ourselves into trouble, or more accuratley, all the times Darcy had gotten us into trouble. I wad pulled out of my thoughts by her voice "How about we make a deal. If you can guess what it is by the time we leave I'll pay for dinner at our first stop." I turned to her with a smirk "Ya' know Ketchum, that sounds suspiciously like you're tyring to get a date out of me" She slapped my arm " Again with the ego, honestly Indi you need to sort that out..."

* * *

"So have you given up yet?" "Ya know what I think? I think that you are just messing with me. And the only reason that you were there this morning was to mess with me." "Though that was an added bonus, that's not they reason. Try again Oh, and looks like you have..5 hours to find out or no free meal for you". She winked as she walked of.

* * *

It was getting dark now and there was just an hour left for me to guess what this secret was. I really don't know why it's bothering me so much anyway. I was walking down the board walk when I spotted her. I smiled to myself. She always comes down here to clear her head or just to have some alone time. I took an intake of breath and walked up to her. She looked up and smiled as I plopped down beside her. "Ya know what? I give up! So are you gonna tell me this big secret of yours?" She sighed "What?" I asked "You've already guessed it." My brow furrowed "Wha-?" She cut me off before I could finish "The only reason I arranged to meet you so early was because...well.. I just wanted to speand some time with you. Being back home is great and I missed everyone but I also missed just spending time with you. Just you and me, no one else..." I couldn't help the grin that made it's way onto my face "I missed spending time with you too. And about that question you asked me the other day..." I trailed off. "You mean the one you so _eloquently_ avoided?" "That's the one" I chuckled.

"Look it's fine Indi, I get that you don't wanna be..more then friends.." "Darc-" "Even so, I just can't help but feel that your sending me mixed messages and messing with me! You don't wanna be my boyfriend but you always wanna hang out and call me all the time" "Darcy" I sighed " You want it both ways and it's just not fair!" "No, I don't.." "Yes you do, you just don't want the responsibility of an actual relationship! No strings attached..." I had to bite down on my lip to stop my smile as she rambled on and on. I sighed and cut her off mid sentence "Darcy!" What!" She demanded. "Shut up.." I brushed a strand of hair out of her face and leaned down. My heart skipped a beat as our lips connected and right then, at that moment, everything fell into place. It had finally happened after years of longing and uncertaintly about our feelings. The kiss was short and sweet but in that time all the unspoken words, feelings that wern't acted on didn't matter anymore. Everything was out in the open and as we pulled apart, it was as it should be. Indi and Darcy. Darcy and Indi. How it was always ment to be...

* * *

_So there you have it! They are finally together, about time if you ask me! Again, sorry about the long wait for this chapter but I'm back and hopefully the next update will be up a lot sooner then this one! And sorry if there is any confusions about the name change but their names didn't sound right together and after a while of looking at names of the internet I came across Darcy and it just fit :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!_


End file.
